the season of clare pt1
by madamdegrassi10
Summary: clare tells her secrets her sins and all the stff she did and wants to do sarting with her runaway and a dirty night that was crashed but from whom read this and pt.2 and you will know who


it was dark i didnt know what to do. i was left terrified. why would he beat me then leave me here when it was dark and stormy? i thought i was in love with him, but no he was a self senterd backstabber. i cant belive he just left me here on our five year aniversery. how could he? im im so hurt what will i tell my parents, that me and him had a fight he left me in a back ally they will probley call the cops they are such saints. maybe i can ask darcey.

oh hi encase you didnt get the top part i am clare edwards and im just writting in my jornal (i know im in a back ally but my journal goes everywere with me) im talking about my bf who is so unbeliveble i mean its our five year anivercery and he beat me up and left me in a back ally. im so luckey thou case my friend was walking by. but if she didnt walk by he probly would be raping me right now. now im in a back ally its dark raining its cold and i have to get home befor my parents but somethings telling me they already beat me to it maybe i can call darcey tell her to stall them and i can sneak in throu my window. anyways back to my real problem.

since hes gone i can run home. oh no i spoke to soon! ok you no what ill right later im going to run for it _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

when i was running i bumped into a boy. he was really cute and his hair is so dark and he was so mistyerios. i love it! i fell then he helped me up. his hand was so soft and cold it fely like no matter how hard i tryed i couldnt get in to his mind but i spoke to soon he helped me up and said what are you running from need a ride home?  
iwas happy to reply yes actully um i no this is wierd but can i come to your house it will be safer for me. i no this wasnt true but i said it a flicked a grin on my face to help the question get the good answer he said um get in the car im not taking you to my place unless oyu tell me who you are and what your running from. i didnt even answer just looked back to see my bf running at me then got in the car when he got in he asked me what was wrong. i said with a tear rolling down my eye my boyfriend is trying to rape me and he nos were i live and nobodys there so he can get in my dore isnt locked. and my name is clare im in gr.10 im from degrassi. the boy looked up from his hurses steering weel with a grin then said"yes i can take you to my house and i think im going to be seeing a lot of you. we drove off and when we got to his house he led me upstairs to his room i was scared why did i ask him if i could come. he sat me on his bed and went to his dresser and through me a button up shirt. turned around and said put this on youll get sick in those wet clothes he turned and left his room shutting his dore behind him i put on the shirt went downstairs and started to cry but i faked it he turned at me in shock and asked if i was ok i sniffed andran over to him and gave him a hug and to my surprise he huged me back

i was feeling like a reble so i looked up into is eyes and i kissed him with meening and lots of it lts of meening he kissed me to then picked me up and through me on the couch we were getting intence. and it felt right but i didnt even no his name. i was startled and didnt no what to do when i hurd a car pull into the driveway he looked up and told me to hury to his room i was just about up the stairs when i grabbed the phone when i was upstairs i called darcey and told her i was at allis and not to call and tell mom and dad that to i hung up cause i hurd footsteps on the stairs getting closer to the dore the dore bursted open but was imeadyetly shut after the boy came in im pretty sure he was going to say something but i cut him off and asked if i could saty he night i can tell he thought it was a tough dessision but then i told him i no were i can sleep and i cant go home. the answer he said made my face light up i ran over to him and wisperd in his ear ware were we he said i belive we were at the part were i through you on the sofa he picked me placed me on his bed. my heart was beating so fast i vowed that i would not have sex befor marrige but with him i was willing to brake my vowes now he looked at me and said are you sure you dont even no my name with sarcasim i askd what is your name the words he said will never leave my mind i looked at him and said there i no your name not how do you get this shirt off? he chuckled and strted unbuttoning my shirt then it slipped off i pulled his face down so his lips and mine could meet and aparrently our tounges met too i took of is shirt and started to kiss him again but then to my surprise the dore flew open

what will happen next?

next ep. we reveal the bf and the boy

stay tuned 


End file.
